


Thorn Veins

by OtakuWorld83



Series: Anime [22]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Tags will be added, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuWorld83/pseuds/OtakuWorld83
Summary: Lelouch learned that Suzaku was his name ... He was his first love, and the first to break his heart ... He learned Suzaku was a liar .- After many years Lelouch meets Suzaku again, will he break his heart again or will they learn to love each other ? -





	1. Chapter 1

_It happened on a summer day twelve years ago, Lelouch was 11 years old at that time . He was 3 years older then his sister Nunnally, the sweetest and kindest girl he ever know he loves her deeply ._

_They were on vacation in Japan for 2 months, his mother was there for business when she heard that her client has a son as well on Lelouch's age she decided to take her children with her . Nunnally was shy around new people, so Lelouch felt very protective of her .when they arrived it was hot and Lelouch hated to sweat, Nunnally did not seem to be bothered . His mother was flawless as ever walking under the hot sun ._

_' Lelouch your head high up sweety . ' She smiled with a wamrth Lelouch nodded as he did what she told him, Nunnally tried to mimic him but she gave up after 30 seconds ._

_' Look big brother pink leaves ! ' She pointed at the sakura trees as they pass them by .' Those are Sakura trees,they are nice .'_

_' They are so pretty ! '_

_Lelouch smiled as Nunnally was delighted to see her favorite colour everywhere, she will sleep well tonight ._

_As they arrived at the house they will share with the client, Lelouch wonders at first why they were sharing and not going to a hotel or something . He figures because the client was rich man and the house was big enough ._

_Then he saw him in the backyard kicking his ball, up in the air then behind him and then forward ._

_' Wow he is so cool ! ' Nunnally said as she also saw him, Lelouch crosses his arms as he pouted .' Looks easy enough .'_

_' Can you do that too big brother ? '_

_' Of course .' He lied he just wanted to impress her, he walks away back to his mother corectly he almost walks away . A voice stopped him .' Oh yeah then you do it ! ' The ball hit Lelouch's back as Lelouch turned around with an angry face . ' What was that for .'_

_' For being a liar ! ' Said the boy back his green eyes glared right back to Lelouch .' My brother is not a liar ! ' Nunnally said as she tried to protec t Lelouch with waving her arms ._  
_' He looks like he never kicked a ball in his life .'_

_' I can do it .' He said as he grabbed unsure the ball .' Prove it .' The boy smirked ._

_And Lelouch did and he failed as he fell on his butt, the boy laughed and Nunnally helped her brother up .' Are you okay big brother ? ' She asked in a sweet voice .' Sorry Nunnally I lied ...'_

_' Don't worry practice makes art ! ' She said .' Mommy always says that remember .'_

_' I know .' He patted her head the other boy stopped laughing .' Do you want me to teach you ? '_

_' Why ? '_

_' Because I feel bad for the kids if they have to play football with you .'_

_' I rather read books .'_

_' Books will not help you make friends .'_

_' I don't need friends .' Lelouch crossed his arms now he looks annoyed why don't the other understand Lelouch don't want to ._

_' Everyone needs friends, I be yours for the time being .'_

_' Why dumping me so fast .'_

_' It's to see if you keep acting like a brat ! ' The boy teased meanwhile he took the ball back and smirked . ' Or are you too chicken ? '_

_Lelouch ran after him as Nunnally laughed and the boy run away also laughing ._

_Their mother watching them with a smile, as a man came to her .' Shall we begin ? '_

_' Yes .' She walked away leaving them there ._

_Lelouch learned that Suzaku was his name ._

_He was his first love, and the first to break his heart ._

_He learned Suzaku was a liar ._

A alarm clock sounded in the dark room, as he pale hand grabbed it and throw it at the other side of the room .

' Damn ....' He said with a yawn as he got up .

Lelouch was now twenty-three years old, he was now a college student and works at the Zero cafe .

He lives in a one bedroom apartment it was small but enough for him .

He grabbed his phone to read the news while he was making some thee and saw a new message from his mother .

He pushed the button of the message and listen as he watches the water boil .

_**' Hey sweety it's mother here, I haven't heard from you for a week now .** _

_**Let your mother atleast know you still breathing and alive, college and working will take most of your time but take at least 5 minutes to call me !** _

_**Oh yeah that day is coming closer, I pick you up at 8 am okay love you bye ! '** _

Lelouch poured the hot water in his cup, drinking his thee and eating some toast . When he was done he walked to college it only took 10 minutes .

It was a hot day Lelouch despised those hot days .

People were walking, some were opening their shops or others were going for a run or running to their work .

He saw some of the people he works with and going to college to .

' Good morning Lelouch ! ' A girl named Shirley said with a bright smile .' Good morning Shirley .'

' Do you mind me walking with you ? ' She ask Lelouch wants to say no, even if it was rude he rather be alone .

' Of course he doesn't mind, I walk with you two ! ' An other girl Milly said as she jumped between them .' Milly ! Good morning ! ' Shirley blushed as Milly gave her a knowing smirk .

' Why are you so cheery ? ' Lelouch dared to ask .' Well you know that one girl Kallen yes ? '

' Oh yeah the new girl right ! '

' Well she is not actually new after 7 months ...' Lelouch got punched by Milly as he grabbed his shoulder in pain, _damn this woman's strenght !_

' Yes her ! And guess what she said yes ! '

' Oh my god Milly I am so happy for you ! ' Shirley hugged her .' I told you it will be okay ! ' 

' We are going on a date tonight ! '

' Do you have the perfect dress ? '

' Of course ....'

Lelouch tuned them out as he walked on with the two girls right behind him .

He was glad for Milly, maybe she will leave him alone for a bit ... Hardly that woman was like a magnet for people who rather be alone .

' Good morning Lelouch ! Ladies .' Rivalz walked to them, they said their good mornings . Milly told him the news, Rivalz cried wishing he born a woman since he has a crush on

Milly . But he was happy for her he said, as the two girls kept talking for Milly's date .

Rivalz turned to Lelouch .' Hey do you want to go for a drink with Gino and me ? He bringing a friend so you are not the third wheel ... Or me being the third wheel .'

' You were never the third wheel .'

' Oh yeah tell that to past me, when you left me to pay everything you two broke while being drunk .'

' You were just slow .'

Lelouch rather not go out, but he had nothing better to do .

So as classes began Milly sat next to Kallen, both being happy and blushing . Shirley pays close attention to the class, Rivalz was dozing off like Lelouch . But Lelouch was better at his job for actually doing his work and learning, so not surprising that Rivalz zero points against Lelouch 100 .

The day was slowly going by .

At break Shirley asked about Gino's friend .

' They were childhood friends or something, I can't remember his name clearly but sounded like a good guy .'

' How old is he, is going to college here ? '

' 23 the rest am I clueless as you .'

' I love meeting new people can I come too ? ' Shirley asked Rivalz did not have the heart to say no, and Milly was also glarring at him so yeah Shirley was coming .

As classes were done and Lelouch went home, he showered and put on new clothes .

He met Shirley on the way, she wearing a blue summer dress with white ballet shoes .' What you think ? ' Lelouch did not understand what Shirley means, till she tried to show off her outfit .

He will humor her bit . ' You look very nice .'

She pouted bit that he did not called her beautiful, but she smiled at him quick .' Thank you ! ' 

Both walked on in silence, Lelouch enjoys the silence while Shirley enjoys walking with Lelouch . 

They met up with Rivalz as they were almost there meeting up with Gino and his friend . ' You look very beautiful Shirley .' Rivalz said .

' Thank you Rivalz .' Shirley was atleast someone called her beautiful even though it was not Lelouch, who felt bit a jerk now .

' Oh hey Gino ! ' Rivalz called out as they walked into the bar, many woman and man were either sitting or standing . Others outside were enjoying their smoke and drinks . 

Lelouch smoked five years ago, for some reason he stopped he don't know why . But he throw away the whole pack on a bad night, he can't remember why for some reason ... 

' Shirley I have to say, if I was not gay I would take you out for diner and marry you ! '

' Oh stop it you .' She said as she pushed him slightly as both laughed . ' Is this your friend ? '

' Yes this is my childhood friend, my brother of an other mother, my ...'

' Gino stop it .' Said the brunette as he stood up as he held out a hand to Lelouch, who woke up from his thoughts .

And the first he saw were those green eyes .

' My name is Kururugi Suzaku .' The youngman smiled .

**_' Don't worry practice makes art ! ' She said .' Mommy always says that remember .'_ **

**_' I know .' He patted her head the other boy stopped laughing .' Do you want me to teach you ? '_ **

**_' Why ? '_ **

**_' Because I feel bad for the kids if they have to play football with you .'_ **

**_' I rather read books .'_ **

**_' Books will not help you make friends .'_ **

Lelouch stared in shock at him .' Huh Lelouch ? ' Rivalz stared confused as Gino and Shirley .

**_' Everyone needs friends, I be yours for the time being .'_ **

**_' Why dumping me so fast .'_ **

**_' It's to see if you keep acting like a brat ! ' The boy teased_ **

Lelouch wanted to threw up .' Well won't we be friends ? ' Suzaku smiled as he did nothing wrong .

**_Lelouch learned that Suzaku was his name ._ **

**_He was his first love, and the first to break his heart ._ **

**_He learned Suzaku was a liar ._ **

Lelouch fainted .


	2. Chapter 2

Lelouch felt like he was dreaming ...

But in reality he was having a nightmare ...

A living nightmare ...

' Lelouch can you hear me ? ' Asked a female voice .

Lelouch turned his head to the side a bit, trying to open his eyes to look at the person . He felt faint but was strong enough to open his eyes .

' Lelouch ? '

' He is waking up .' Said a male voice this time, and Lelouch felt a hand under his back . He guessed it was the males .

' Come on buddy here we go .' Lelouch was more awake as they helped him sit up .' What happened ...' He did not remember much .' You fainted .' Was Shirley's answer her green eyes worried as she scanned Lelouch body .' I am glad you did not hit your head .' Was all she said as she smiled at him .

' It does hurt .' He said back as he held his hand against his forehead .

' No surprise there you did fall .' Said a voice .

A voice Lelouch know well even though it sounded bit deeper, and made his face go pale again .' Don't faint on us again .' Said the young man with a smile .' We were worried .'

Lelouch dared to look at the person, and his eyes went wide .' Y-you ..'

Rivalz who was surprisingly quiet looked between them, he narrowed his eyes a bit looking in deep thoughts . 

Gino looked at Suzaku and then Lelouch .' You know each other ? '

' You can ..'

' No .' Was Lelouch quick answer as he got up .' I don't know him, and I don't want to .' He still felt faint and very tired, but he turned around and with all his strenght he tried to get home .' Lelouch wait where are you going ? ' Gino asked Shirley looked between them and then run after Lelouch .' Lelouch ? Hey wait up ! '

Lelouch did not want to stop, but Shirley made him stop as she grabbed his arm .' Lelouch ! Stop it now ! ' Her voice full of worry made him snap out of it a bit as he looked at her .' What's wrong Lelouch ? You .. You can tell me ... '

Both were quiet for a while .' He .. Did he make you uncomfortable ? I will walk you home if you want .' 

Lelouch thought for a bit but shook his head .' I want to be alone .'

' Did he do something to you ? I will talk to Gino about it .'

' No .. He is his friend ... I have to deal with it .'

' Are you sure ? '

Lelouch nodded and turned around as he walked home, this time Shirley did not stop him or followed him .' Be careful ! ' Was all she said .

Lelouch did not even paid attention where he was going, he thought he was going home . He wanted to go home, to his bed and forget the world even exists .

He ended up in a park, he sighs as he sat down on the bench .

The air was cold but Lelouch did not care ... He just wanted to sleep .

Not many people were in the park it was late, and all he saw were late joggers or couples .

None stopped just walked on .

Lelouch wanted to walk on .

But he felt too tired for that .

' Why is he here ...' He whispered to himself .

_That bastard ... That bastard ! Why is he here ..._

_Why is he god damn here !_

_Leave me alone ..._

Lelouch felt his eyes stung a bit, and wiped his eyes .. He was crying ..

He was crying big fat tears ... He felt empty ... Despair filling and he just want to walk away .

' You damn bastard ...' He almost choked on his words .

( **somewhere else** ) 

' How is Lelouch ? ' Asked Rivalz as Shirley walked back in .' He is okay ... I think ..' She said as she sat down with the others .' He wanted to be alone ..'

' Maybe all that studying is going to his head .' Gino said as he just holded his beer bottle, which was still full .' Lelouch doesn't study, he is too smart for that .' Rivalz answered him as he looked at Suzaku .' You haven't any thought why Lelouch fainted right .' It was not a quiestion .

Everyone felt like the air was very tense, Suzaku just smiled at the other .' I have no idea .' He simply said as he drank from his beer .

' Really ? ' Rivalz did not believe him, Gino narrowed his eyes at him .' Dude Suzaku doesn't know him, what could have possible done .'

' That's why I am asking .' 

' Well stop it .'

' Enough .. Let's not fight okay .' Shirley said as both man glared at each other, but neither said a word anymore .

Suzaku just sipped his beer being quiet .

( **Lelouch** ) 

It was a miracle that Lelouch could stand up after half a hour, he looked in the dark apartment . He locked the door and with his clothes he just went to bed .

Not even bothering with his clothes or shoes, he will regret it in the morning but now he doesn't care .

He thought back at the time ... Her small laugh as her eyes shine in happiness, and lovely voice shouting _big brother !_

Lelouch wanted to cry but he will not .. He will not cry, he wanted to be strong for her . Only for her ..

Why was it hard though ? 

( **somewhere else** ) 

The person sat on his chair in his home, looking at pictures of a certain person he was looking for a long time .

He smiled as his fingers stroked the picture where the face of the young man was . ' I missed you so much ... I will make it up to you ...' He said as his eyes shines with regret and sadness .' I will take revenge for you ... I will make him pay .. Just forgive me for my sins ...'

He kissed the face softly lips almost touching it, afraid he will hurt it by giving it a kiss .' Just wait a little longer .. Lelouch .'

As he put the pictures on the table next to a folder with Lelouch's name on it .


End file.
